(1) Field to which the invention relates
The invention relates to an electrocardioscope with an input amplifier amplifying the analog ECG signal, an output Y-amplifier determining the Y-deflection of the display tube and an output X-amplifier determining the X-deflection.
(2) The prior art
In the case of prior art electrocardioscopes the electron beam of the display tube moves as a bright spot from the left to the right on the picture screen. In order to be able to follow the ECG curve the picture screen has a relatively high persistence.
Portable electrocardioscopes have already been proposed. On the bottom of such an electroscope two or three electrodes are provided which contact the chest of the patient and the cardioscope is placed on it. The power supply is in the form of primary cells or accumulators.
Furthermore ECG recorders have been provided with which the curve of the ECG can be recorded on a recording paper. In this respect, however, it is usually a question of stationary equipment in the case of which the electrodes are connected with the patient using extremity cables.
Furthermore a portable electrocardiograph has been proposed whose bottom is provided with the above mentioned electrodes and which is therefore to be placed on the chest of the patient. By means of a thermosensitive recording paper the ECG curve can be recorded. It is a disadvantage in this respect that it is only after a certain time that the recorded curve becomes visible so that an immediate starting of the shape of the curve even during the act of recording is not possible.